


Чтобы копать

by Sumiregava



Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычные трудовые будни Госпиталя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы копать

\- Доктор Брейтвейт, - позвал худларианин из отдела снабжения, только что покинувший кабинет О’Мары. – Что такое «лопата»?  
\- Приспособление для обработки почвы, - не раздумывая отозвался землянин. – Они бывают самых разных видов.  
\- А какой вид интересует майора О’Мару? – допытывался ФРОБ. – Прямо он не говорил, но за краткое время нашей беседы упомянул этот предмет трижды.  
\- Как именно упомянул? – полюбопытствовал падре Лиорен. Тема нового увлечения майора не могла пройти мимо сотрудников его отделения – в столовой уже целые сутки не появлялось масштабных тем для сплетен.  
\- Без связи с контекстом, - мотнул головой худларианин. – Он произнес это слово между двумя связными предложениями, потом еще раз и еще. Второй раз он при этом оскалился.  
\- Мы разберемся, - пообещал Брейтвейт и успокоенный снабженец удалился.  
\- И как же мы будем разбираться? И, если уж на то пошло, в чем именно?  
\- Лопату, - подала голос из-за своего стола Ча Трат, - майор упомянул вчера, когда проводил со мной рабочий инструктаж.  
\- Вне контекста?  
\- И без связи с темой разговора.  
Трое переглянулись. Потом переглянулись еще раз.  
\- Я должен был сдать майору отчет, но пожалуй, подожду с этим, - первым отважился Брейтвейт.  
\- Я расспрошу тех, с кем О’Мара общался в последнее время, не упоминал ли он при них лопату.  
\- Я помогу! - вызвалась Ча Трат.  
\- А я, - задумался единственный землянин в компании. - Я, пожалуй, загляну в его медицинскую карту.

~~~

События разворачивалась стремительно. Через двое суток осторожных расспросов (ответы варьировались от «А что это? Надо заказать в отделение парочку?» до «Какая еще, к чертям, лопата на космическом корабле?!») в приемную отделения Межвидовой психологии явился землянин Тимминс, глава Отдела эксплуатации, в обычной застиранной добела униформе и мрачный, словно это была его последняя одежда. В руках он держал непонятный предмет странного назначения.  
\- Это, - представил Брейтвейт недоумевающим инопланетным коллегам, - и есть лопата.  
\- Вам майор тоже говорил? - с облегчением спросил Тимминс, отставляя предмет в красный угол.  
\- Ну...  
\- Да, - с чувством солгала Ча Трат. - А что именно майор О'Мара говорил вам?  
\- Трое суток назад он заходил в мой отдел проверить транслятор, после мы разговорились. Он трижды упоминал ее без привязки к смыслу разговора, - пожал плечами землянин. – Я решил что это - очередной безумный тест вашего отделения. Очень странный.  
\- Но вы все равно изготовили лопату. На случай, если она все равно зачем-то нужна вашем начальнику и другу... - восхитилась такой самоотверженностью соммарадванка.  
Ответить лейтенант не успел: дверь в кабинет О'Мары бесшумно отворилась и на пороге возник Главный психолог собственной персоной.  
\- Добрый день, Тимминс. Ты нашел то, что я просил? - Он повел головой из стороны в сторону и наткнулся взглядом на подарок лейтенанта. - А это еще что? Брейтвейт. Ча Трат.  
\- Лопата, - с некоторым сомнением отозвался Тимминс.  
\- А зачем? - обманчиво мягким тоном поинтересовался О'Мара. Брейтвейт не нашел, что ответить, Тимминс спешно подыскивал слова...  
\- Чтобы копать? - рискнула Ча Трат. Главный психолог обвел подчиненных тяжелым взглядом.  
\- А кто ее сюда принес? Тимминс, ты?  
Отпираться было бесполезно.  
\- А для чего? - теперь в голосе Главного психолога звучало неподдельное участие и лейтенант сдался.  
\- Чтобы копать?  
\- Хорошо, - не стал спорить О'Мара. - Брейтвейт через два часа у меня назначена встреча с Медалонтом по поводу его практикантов. Перенеси на завтра, у меня свободны несколько часов. А мы с лейтенантом Тимминсом пока поговорим - в том числе и о лопатах. Проходите, лейтенант!  
Тимминс прошествовал в кабинет мимо посторонившегося О'Мары. Ча Трат преисполнилась сочувствием к этому существу, которому сейчас придется давать исчерпывающий ответ своему другу о настигающем его расстройстве рассудка. И что ему ответит майор, в здравом уме которого его ученица не сомневалась. Высказыванию всего этого вслух помешал очередной посетитель - молодой (по крайней мере, с темной шерстью на голове) землянин в новенькой форме Отдела эксплуатации.  
\- Меня зовут Лючиан Гржимек, - представился он Ча Трат, так как Брейтвейт убеждал в чем-то донельзя недовольного Медалонта. - Мне необходимо... - тут взгляд его наткнулся на лопату и землянин осекся.  
\- А она-то здесь зачем?  
\- Чтобы копать, - вздохнул Брейтвейт и вернулся к разговору. Гржимек закусил губу. Что это означает, Ча трат не поняла.  
\- Мне необходимо срочно переговорить с майором О'Марой.  
\- Майор сейчас занят, - сообщила соммарадванка. – Возможно, я смогу вам помочь.  
Землянин миг помолчал потом качнул головой:  
\- Я подожду.  
И, так как стульев в приемной не было, уселся на пол около двери, выражая намерение ждать майора хоть до второго пришествия. Что б это ни было и когда бы ни случилось.  
Брейтвейт, выключив коммуникатор, коротко глянул на посетителя, дернул бровью и вернулся к текущей работе. Ча Трат последовала его примеру, более не пытаясь отговорить Лючиана Гржимека.

~~~

Ждать, увы, пришлось недолго. Звякнул сигнал коммуникатора и ровный голос О’Мары потребовал достать ему техника Лючиана Гржимека, с рабочего места или того света – не важно!  
\- Он здесь, сэр, - сообщил Брейтвейт,  
Тимминс, покидающий кабинет О'Мары, оскалился в сторону техника. Соммарадванка заинтересовалась:  
\- Это было дружелюбное выражение поддержки?  
\- Не совсем, - чуть помолчав, ответил Тимминс, останавливаясь напротив Ча Трат и опираясь рукой о край ее стола. – Хочу вас заверить: с майором все в порядке. Проблема заключалась в программе-переводчике.  
\- Вы ее переписали? – оживился Брейтвейт.  
\- Я вернул на транслятор О’Мары старую версию, – Тимминс потер лицо ладонями. – Конечно, первые полчаса мы потратили на танцы вокруг лопат, пока, наконец, майор не догадался отключить транслятор совсем. И слава Богу, я уже собирался вызывать санитаров…  
Брейтвейт фыркнул.  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, в чем дело, - медленно проговорила Ча Трат.  
\- А я, кажется, понимаю… - протянул Брейтвейт, поворачиваясь к дверям кабинета О’Мары, словно надеясь разглядеть сквозь них, что творится внутри. – Техник Гржимек пытался усовершенствовать программу-переводчик?  
Тимминс кивнул: - Так как инопланетяне, бывает, путаются, когда земляне шутят,.  
\- Особенно когда используется так называемый «черный юмор», хотя лично я уже начала понимать основную концепцию, - похвалилась Ча Трат.  
– Вот-вот. Он захотел, чтобы программа автоматически информировала собеседника, что данную фразу не следует воспринимать буквально. Но вместо предупреждения, программа стала заменять фразу кодовым словом - даже если существа говорили на одном языке.  
\- А почему все-таки именно лопата?  
Земляне неприязненно поглядели в занятый угол, Тимминс поморщился.  
\- Есть у землян такая несмешная шутка…  
Брейтвейт окинул друзей ностальгическим взглядом.  
– Я в свое время тоже пытался усовершенствовать переводчик! Как раз после этого майор забрал меня в свое отделение. И если уж соблюдать традиции…  
\- Нет уж, - хмыкнул Тимминс. – Пока что Гржимек будет работать там, где он есть. Пусть набирает опыт. Ничего страшного, в конце концов, не случилось.  
Из кабинета О’Мары доносилась мертвая тишина, хотя уровень звукоизоляции несколько дней назад специально был понижен в шесть раз.  
\- Вероятно, майор не вполне согласен с такой оценкой ситуации, - предположила Ча Трат. – Будете уходить – заберите лопату!


End file.
